


月相（BL）

by Roshecrell



Series: 攻控短篇脑洞系列 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshecrell/pseuds/Roshecrell
Summary: 主CP耽美（于岚x白尧），内带百合（纪写七x应以雯）。
Series: 攻控短篇脑洞系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374229





	月相（BL）

**Author's Note:**

> 主CP耽美（于岚x白尧），内带百合（纪写七x应以雯）。

《月相》

1.  
被人所爱之人，于人生中曾爱过另一个人。  
对方姓于，单名一个岚字，是个非常雅致的青年，虽然他的作风并不像名字那样清雅，倒不如说……有些过于风流。  
于岚和他，白尧，两个人的缘分是从很早就结下的，在双方都还是孩子的时候，一个人对另一个人说“以后我要占领整个世界”，另一个人则回答说，“那么我就来拯救世界吧。”  
要占领世界的那个人在长大后温柔得有点软弱，要拯救世界的那个人却成为了货真价实的红尘骑士，他的双眼所见如剑所指，散落的花瓣也不过是旅途中路过的风景。  
于岚是个一旦下了决定就足够专一的人，他的专情，是微薄的双唇中吐出的蜜糖一样的言语，是冰冷的雨夜与燥热的盛夏中都显得温度正好的怀抱，是微笑，也是眼神，任何一部分都令人沉醉。  
沉醉容易带来越界的野望，于岚身边有过男人，也有过女人，但没人得到最后的那个位置，不仅仅因为他仍然在婚姻上拿捏着分寸，更多地，野望会让人变得丑陋。  
于岚想要一个妻子，不需要多么温柔，也不必要那么漂亮，只要足够合适就可以。

2.  
白尧和于岚都是很受欢迎的人，不过原因不太一样。  
明面上似乎于岚会更受欢迎，这大概是因为他是个愿意放利的人，实际上他是个披着权二代皮的富一代，虽然沾了父辈的光，但确实是自主创业才有了地位，和他谈一场恋爱从哪个角度来说都亏不了。  
而白尧的受欢迎……看上去更像是被宠爱着，他的体型显得有些纤弱，会带给他人“身体不好”的错觉，相熟的人都知道实际情况，奈何交往对象总是成不了知情人中的一份子，明明自愿付出善意和关怀，最终却用这样的理由在与他的关系上退却一步，还愿意当朋友，却觉得用恋人的身份爱恋他会让自己过于疲惫。  
白尧不是一个会因此而抱怨的人。  
人都是如此的，如果遇到了令自己不喜欢的、他人身上的特质，对对方的印象就会自然而然地降低，那么当对方明确表示要离去的时候，失落也就不会产生太多。  
何况他虽然没说出来，自己却是心有所属的。  
于岚知道他的暗恋吗？白尧觉得他应该是知道的。  
于岚的心思缜密也是他令人倾心的一点，但正如白尧自己所想，他是个把握着“度”的人，在暗恋者之上，白尧是他的朋友，多说一点的话，白尧是他的竹马。  
他们都是自愿被安排好未来的人。  
而这个未来中，有着不自由的，被既定的婚姻。

3.  
白尧又交了个新女朋友，这一次他专门选了个娇小又甜美的，为了更多地爱护新女友他还专门向周边的朋友咨询了几招。  
他已经有点想对正常男女关系摆手说不了，不过在这之前，他也还想有最后一次的努力。  
林轻是个货真价实的软妹子，而且是被从小娇宠长大的，她是白尧的学妹，和这个声名在外的优秀学长在几场联谊后确定了关系，白尧亲手为她戴上了尾戒，他不反感她因为轻松的生活而生出的娇气，相反，他真的想在一段关系里好好宠溺一下别人。  
他带上花，买了礼物，订了精致的甜点以及餐厅的专位，还安排好了饭后至少半个晚上的行程，他将这一天用玫瑰与糖进行装点和雕饰，并在心中的日历上标下“1”。  
如他所想，这是个很好的开始。  
相比起前几任的女友，林轻需要他付出的更多，她会因为他稍有疏忽就对他抱怨，也会因为他的精心准备和甜言蜜语而露出微笑，他们拉着手安稳地走过了本应有点难过的磨合期后，林轻就像是被养熟了的小刺猬一样，朝他露出柔软的腹部。  
她并不是一个对人苛责的女孩子。  
相反地，如果能深入地去解除她，她或许比任何一个女孩子都要细腻而柔软，只是因为早年父亲离婚又找了后母的缘故，她不知不觉地就把自己武装成了一个娇纵的样子，这样才能不被新得了孩子的父亲忽视。  
她的娇艳是真实的，玫瑰刺却是虚假的，得到宠爱的同时更深刻地理解了男性内心凉薄的林轻，最终把外放的刁蛮当作了一层铠甲，甲壳的金属色泽看上去分外厚重，敲打上去也是，但实际嘛……  
小公主轻易地走出了堡垒，渴望让恋人的心能进一步地贴近。

4.  
白尧又成了二者中更不自在的那一个。  
他花了大把精力敲开林轻心门的这一段努力，似乎让对方觉得他因此受了大委屈，善良的女孩子用纯真的双眼注视他，恨不得付出自己所有的一切去补偿他。  
事情不该是这样的。白尧这样想着，对着林轻时却又变得开不了口，她不忍心对她说这段关系中很大一部分都是假的，不，实际上那些举动全都不是假的，做假的只有他的感情，不够炽热，甚至连心跳都不曾加快。  
他陪着小公主去了游乐场，林轻今天穿了浅蓝的膝上连衣裙，双马尾上的发带垂落的是嫩黄的颜色，和深棕的小皮鞋搭配的是白丝的中袜。  
她乖巧地在他身边吃完巧克力与开心果的双球冰淇淋。  
她看上去比哪一天都甜，唯独那双眼，善解人意。  
“我们可不可以分手，阿尧？”她很温和地开口问他。  
“怎么了吗，轻轻？”他也很温和地回她的话。  
“我知道你没有那么喜欢我，”她垂下眼睫，浓密的蝶翼扇了扇，又缓慢打开，“这没有关系，你以后一定能找到足够喜欢的人的。”  
“我只是想要一个吻……你待我是朋友，所以我想要一个朋友之间的吻，那一定会比假装的恋人的吻更美好。”  
白尧没办法拒绝她，她原谅他所有的虚假，所以现在，在这个结束与新生的交界点她想要一份真实，他拒绝不了她。  
他不会不解风情地去撩开女孩子精心打理好的刘海，所以他把轻柔的吻印上她的鼻尖。  
妆粉淡淡的香气侵袭上他的嗅觉，很巧合地，彩车的喧闹路过他们身边，细碎的金粉和彩带从头顶飘落下来，在女孩子落日色的眼妆添上一抹亮色的余晖。  
她是往后必定会安好的，他曾经的女孩。

5.  
于岚刚结束了一段关系，对方是圈子里演硬汉出了名的，所以这段事情一直都在暗地上进行着，于岚是无所谓要躲躲藏藏避开镜头的，但也不喜欢，因此这段关系注定维持不了多久。  
他说分手就很洒脱了，一套房子，一条短信，悄无声息地就把悄无声息的关系扔掉了，这次的分手并非毫无预想，他快到联姻的年纪了，收好乱七八糟的事情，花上几年重新打造一下自己的形象，等对象确定了，过后的事情再继续商量。  
他没想到会在包厢里见到同样“失恋”的白尧。  
这一次他的失恋大概半真半假，而不像从前那样全是虚假。  
于岚是清楚对方的感情的，但一来，对同个世界的人下手让他心里不太舒服，二来，白尧的脾气……或许会很难收尾。  
白尧有长相、有能力，性格也足够独立，前提是，不遇到他的话。  
可能白尧自己没怎么意识到，但他每一次抱怨着说自己不愿意被女友单方面说“爱”时，只要他在场，他都会潜意识去渴求他的关怀。  
这是不好的，他得学会进退，更重要的，他必须明白，他们之间就算是“开始”，那也绝不是一段情感，他们可以亲吻、拥抱、做爱，但要么是让这些事都结束在婚姻之前，要么就得取得四个人的互相许可。  
之前的白尧，在渴求的都是他的“人生”，而今天，他有所不同。  
现在，于岚有想法把他从黑名单里拉出来了。

6.  
爱并不必然能够获得结果，尤其是单方面的付出。  
白尧本应该是最明白这个道理的人，他享受的是这样的单方面，付出的也是，前者一个个在他面前退却，后者他可望不可即。  
但他并不懂，直到林轻出现又离去。  
对林轻的宠溺和追求是白尧一直想要的一种体验，纵然他的目的在于沉浸自己于“付出”而不是希望与林轻成为伴侣，但过程本身就是带着情感才会有所行动的，他觉得自己的设想出了差错，可又似乎没有，就连林轻最后提出分手都在他的预想中但他又因此饱受煎熬，心上开了孔洞，孔洞中流出浓郁的、深蓝色的浆液，尝起来酸涩又带有微甜。  
这不是爱情，不存在失恋，却有点类似。  
类似之处大概就在于，与恋情一致，这场经历让人“成长”，而成长，总是长在荆棘上的果实。  
果实落在深蓝的湖泊里，初初的水温刺激表皮，从灼热的天空掉落到阴寒的深渊也不过是一瞬的时间，冰冷的风缠绕着脖颈，有着足够的力量而不至于到收紧，他被未知的感觉抬起视线。  
对于岚从朋友到执念的那时候画面也是这样的，他站在那里，把无机质的眼神轻慢地撇下来。  
而自己匍匐在地。

7.  
“感兴趣”并不意味着“需求”。  
就像是失恋和下一刻就找到新恋人其实没什么关联。  
于岚把自己的通道向白尧敞开了，但他不打算现在就和他开始关系，他们还有好几年的时间，于岚才不过26岁，白尧也是，联姻的事情差不多要到32岁左右才会完成，之前的准备时间很长，但正式相处的时间挺短的，大部分的工作室大家长们的协商和扯皮，等他们商量好了，再浪的子弟都要停止猎艳乖乖回家结盟，外面的事情该商量的商量，当断也就断了，是不能带回来坏事的。  
五年，这是于岚给出的大致期限。  
他觉得“食色性也”这个观点很对，只是人毕竟要犹豫，要试探，要小心翼翼地靠近再相互拥抱，在这件事情上，纵然他是个419党，也承认前戏是很重要的。  
不能太长也不能太短，得是个让双方都满意的预热。  
他招招手让白尧近前，然后把嘴里叼着的细长物件向他的方向抬了抬，青年迟疑着摸出打火机想为他点燃，橙黄的火焰却烧出了深到浅的焦黄。  
于岚咬碎幼稚的香烟糖尚还完好的一半，小支的另一半废弃品安稳地落在他的手心。  
他没有伸手，只是让白尧成为一只寻回犬。

8.  
漂亮的女人从大床上坐起来，余韵让她的心暂且和双腿一样软，大概因为这样，她向下俯身试图索要一个吻，男人没有拒绝她，或者说抽出钞票来隔绝的吻比直白的拒绝更加令人难堪，女人撇撇嘴，看在钱和肉体满足上还是原谅了这个无理的男人。  
“你真让人舍不得钱货两清，宝贝儿。”女人收好了钱，细瘦的手指盘弄着口金包的搭扣。  
“能两清的时候我是这样的。”于岚不客气地收下了赞美，“但如果有人希望有个好结果……我也不是什么想从良的MB。”  
他温柔的眉眼中漫上让人看不清的烟云，这才终于让女人想起他的身份，于家的少爷不高调，但更不低调，他做出来的事情，都有一种……“消融”的感觉，在你还没有意识到的时候，他就已经成功了，而另外的某些人，则就这样消失了。  
谁都不想成为被消失的人，不是吗。  
于岚看着女人走出酒店的房间，手里已经打出了另一个人的号码，它很快就接通了，只是谁的声音都没有响起。  
他自己先开了口：“你计算过了吗？”  
对面的人没有回答。  
“是第几个了呢？你有仔细数过吧，在那之前，这是你必须接受的；而在那之后，如果你因此重新生出什么不满，关系就结束了。”  
深长的呼吸声透过话筒传了过来，随之而响起的言语，低沉、悲哀、带点沙哑：“你非要先给我揭示你最坏的一面吗？”  
“因为你很容易幻想，白尧，而且喜欢借着幻想把自己关在甲壳里，林轻是个好女人，她打碎了一部分的你，”于岚想到那个他只看过照片的女孩子，她生得软软甜甜的，做起事来却是少有的果决，“而我要的是挂着碎片的你，而不是黏起破破烂烂的装甲，想要假装自己一切完美的你。”  
比起林轻，白尧才是被宠坏的那个，他的幼稚让他总是心怀希望以及侥幸的那个，但唯独希望这个东西，在他们可能有所进展的关系中，是绝对不被允许的，于岚觉得自己足够宽容，甚至有点照顾别人心情的进步，他考虑到找男人也会让白尧心有念想，于是最近419的对象一水儿全是当面结清的漂亮女孩子。  
这让刀锋变得更锋利了，但同样，痛苦的残留时间也更短了，他觉得另类的温柔大抵如此了，不是吗？

9.  
比预想更短的时间里，白尧取得了于岚的同意。  
甚至为了更加了解对方的心情，他成为某一部分的于岚。  
他们一起谈论喜欢的类型，诚然一方还未经历过情事，从那些或撒娇或尖酸的言语，到华美服饰下曼妙的身姿，于岚喜欢这样的话题，而白尧只是停在不反感的程度，但他努力参与进去，聊得多了之后，那个对半开的性取向天平都有点偏向了女孩子。  
只是于岚还站在男性的一方，他一个人的存在，否决了白尧关于自己“是否是个异性恋”的判断，可他要是不在呢？  
白尧是个异性恋，只是真心以待的那个人，巧合的，是个同性。  
为了他而偏离的性取向，为了他而生长不能的脾气，为了他而痛的心，为了他，才把自己弄得一塌糊涂。  
即使这样，他也不能说出“为了他而觉得他应该和自己在一起”这样的话，唯独这，是不能去要求的，只能输入养分，乞求花开。  
花开了一半，另一半是含苞的模样，很美的同时，也在警醒着人们不要忘了它短暂的花期。  
于岚有点喝醉了，他的醉态不是吵闹的那种，也不是呆傻的那种，仔细说来，大概是……返祖？他会变得很冷静，同时更加放纵本能去操纵身体，他有几任情人就是在这种情况下出现的，所以通常来讲，他故意这样是为了去猎艳，但今天显然不是。  
今天是个过分的试探，打了本垒的那种。

10.  
有关于醉酒对于性爱的影响，医学上常说的是它的抑制效果，不过一般来讲这个说法是针对过分饮酒的个体，适当的酒精会让大脑放松，而同时，肌肉也会一定程度地放松而不至于浑身软绵。  
白尧平躺在床上，这个Bar里有专门给他们这群人留的套间，但在此之前，他还没有留宿过，这个分配给他的房间就像是现在的他自己一样，是张等待于岚在上面涂抹的白纸。  
他不太适应，很多事情都是他不习惯的，比如鲜少暴露在灯光与他人视线中的下半身全裸的躯体，比如扣子被一个个解开却偏偏留着最下一个的衬衫，比如从抽屉里轻车熟路找出润滑液的于岚。  
最后一个也许并不那么被需要，于岚是从不单独约他喝酒的，他往往会往群里发个消息，人数至少要达到小包间的容纳底线才算是邀约被响应了，白尧自己偶尔回去，偶尔不会，去的时候也不会和他一同举杯，只是看着，只能看着，看着看着，就看到了他的私聊框，里面躺着个短短的邀请，字数很少，却如同火苗，欲望从看到文字的眼睛里第一个烧起，向下，同时也向外蔓延着，直到身体被炙烤得瘫软。  
他比于岚早了一个小时左右到达Bar，但并不像每一次那样乖乖坐到包厢等他，他去了自己的预留房，开了淋浴，再把皮肤从冲击下救回，放到浴缸里泡到松散。  
如同料理一道菜般。白尧抬起腿料理自己，先是怀着羞耻的浣肠，把滑腻的液体大量地挤进体内，摇晃、忍耐，最后在极限中哭着排出，诡异的感觉充斥他的头脑，既不属于快感也论不上痛苦，腹中少了那样大量的物件，扁扁的肚子后方扩散开无力的虚弱感。  
但他得坚持住，这可能不是唯一的机会，可它触手可及。  
煎熬于是一直持续到了于岚开始给他做扩张，并发现自己晚来了一步之后，男人一边笑着一边抚上他的头发，作为竹马，白尧不是第一次看到他温柔的表情，可这是第一次，他直面他的压迫力，看着他的面容被硕大水晶灯的闪烁所掩盖，只留下压迫他呼吸的阴影。  
他蒙住他的眼睛，然后榫头凿进卯中，咬合了。这一下凿得太深，下意识的反胃感来自于向来被深藏的部位遭受侵犯的恐惧，白尧忍不住泪水，但次一等地忍住了呕吐，他收缩气管来堵住这种呕吐欲望，可收缩的不仅仅是咽喉，还有本来就紧绷着的后穴，他能感觉到自己是怎样死命地包裹住于岚的一部分，这让处于下位者的他共感到入侵者得到欢愉的理由。  
从男女关系来看，白尧并不是一个处男，他享受到快感，和正经女友的也有，单纯地就片撸的也有，无论哪一个让他明白的都是，男性的性器会因为任何一种合适物件的按压和摩擦而收获快感。  
他现在就是那个物件，还是尺寸不太合适的那种。  
润滑液是在好好发挥作用的，但尺寸这种事情还是超出了它的极限，甬道的肌肉已经是不太敏感的那种了，然而入口处细密的疼痛时近时远地传来，在血肉中奏出绵长的乐曲，庆幸的是于岚毕竟是个老手，搜寻弱点对他来说是手到擒来的轻松活儿，他把他的腿往上压，然后一路试探过去，再一次次加重撞击。  
陌生的快感产生了，是白尧从未体会过的那种，它旋转着向上生长，缠绕住大脑的末梢神经，每一次在后部的挤压，都换来前部反射性地流出粘稠的清液，液体随着纹路流淌和润滑液一起被捣进孔穴，白尧努力地呼吸着，却逐渐看不清上方人的面孔。  
他也不必要一直都“看到”是他，他只要一直“知道”是他就足够了，带来痛苦的那个，引发欢愉的那个，被他放在心上的那个。  
全都是他，是独一无二、名叫“于岚”的个体。  
他闭上双眼，这似乎使得他更加大胆了，大胆到主动对喜爱的人勾缠过去，于岚接收他毫无拒绝的坦白，于是他攻城略地，在对方被躏弄得一塌糊涂的城池里插上自己的旗帜。  
白尧大口呼吸着充满异样花香的空气，注入、充满，而后倒流着渗出的感觉刺激到诡异，他于是也就跟着释放了出来，于岚的物件和他本身都在余韵中停顿了一会儿，然后才抽身而去，他是个不吸烟的人，所以事后的一个吻成为他给予的馈赠，白尧不知道这是否是他的习惯，但他的莫名烦躁因此轻易被安抚，整个人都疲倦地陷入深眠。  
他均匀的呼吸让于岚感到了无奈，他低垂着眉眼，贤者时间的冰冷残酷让他差点就选择了离去，而即使再三犹疑，结果似乎也并未改变多少。  
他赤裸着身躯，走过深夜无人的套间内厅，在另一端自己的专属房间里合上了眼。

11.  
刚好是风吹过槐花的时间，白尧在床上醒来。  
房间很安静，温暖、但是很沉闷，而且不干净，石楠的味道已经消散了，粘腻的感觉却还是停留在身体里。  
他摸了摸自己的额头，滚烫的热度烧灼着冰凉的手心，后者让他无法清楚地对自己“是否发烧”这个问题去做解答，不过肯定的答案概率会更大，因为下床的时候腿脚传递给大脑的感觉不仅仅是普通的酸软无力，脚趾被包裹在细软的白拖鞋里，叫喊着热，又不时抱怨自己快冻死了。  
这些都是物理上的反应，虚弱且饥饿，酸性液体持续搔挠胃部。  
但从心理上来讲，说实话，他挺开心的。  
不只是夙愿以偿的满足，还有不间断的希望感。  
于岚的温柔会给予两种人，一是相识不深的人，而是即将相识不深的人，情人们体会他的冷淡，却在离别时浅尝一份他的温柔，这比一贯的温柔更加令人着迷，也着实是痛心的。  
白尧是竹马，是并非陌生人，却也不在他深交名单里的人，一直以来，他都在明知虚伪的温柔里沉沦着，现在他们的温度都降下来了，成了温水偏凉的情人关系。  
他打开手机，收到很多好友或调侃或无奈的几句玩笑，于岚不曾出现在上述提及者的名单之中，但是发信息的人里有一个新好友，那是于家专门给不靠谱的少爷准备的助理。  
他发给他的是于岚一周左右的行程，还标注好了哪些是绝对不可以取消的，这就好像完全把他当成了一个随叫随到的金丝雀，而不是需要精心对待的世交少爷一样。  
白尧突然想到了侍奉神的仆人。  
神仆是否因为自己是个仆从而觉得自己低人一等呢？  
并不如此。  
他们心甘情愿，同时也不觉得自己所为之事会被称为羞耻。  
他自己也是这个想法。

12.  
“你觉得我们该什么时候开始考虑结束这段关系的事？”  
理所当然地，这个话题由于岚提起。  
白尧可以不回答，至少在现在，这还不是必须回答的问题，但是他必须一直保持着思考，承受着煎熬，谨记他们之间从来就不是那种携手就能走过一辈子的伴侣，这条直路走到最后会有个三岔路口出现，于岚一念天堂，一念地狱，即使选择人间，也到不了完美结局。  
但至少在这之前，他独自品尝着将要融化的糖果。  
“按照家里的想法，应该是从现在大学毕业那几位里选，但对方家族也不可能让我直接和象牙塔女孩交往，稳定性情的几年缓冲是少不了的，算下来快三十岁就会定下来吧，不过说起这个，我们的备选不是重合了一部分吗，你有什么想法？”白尧试探道。  
“啊这个啊，”和平常含糊过去的回答不太一样，于岚的眉眼在笑意里温柔下来，“我其实已经开始考虑婚姻了。”  
白尧的呼吸慢了下来，心跳却反向地不受控制起来。  
“是和同性向的女性吗？”  
于岚微微抿起了眉头：“这其实不太好说。”他停顿着，用呼吸填补思考的空间，“我们都是具有公认性向的人，你是公认的同性爱，即使你交过多任女友；而我是公认的双性爱，正如我所表现的生活方式。”  
“由此你自然可以看出，我们的选择很容易出现差异，你看上去更像是浮萍，但你的婚姻更加纯粹，不是因为爱而产生，产生之后也不会再生出爱，我就有些不确定了，我也许是愿意被束缚的，也许随时都会反悔，也许有一天，有一个人会锁住我，也许我永远都是自由的，这些情况都有可能发生，是我没办法保证的未来。”  
“你知道我为什么和你说这些吗？”  
白尧茫然地摇了摇头，但同时，因为于岚颇有耐心的话语和举动，他渐渐地安心下来，不再那么急躁。  
于岚伸出手摸了摸他的头发，这个动作至少在他们之间并不是情侣间所能出现的动作，而更像是朋友，亦或是兄弟。  
“你一直是我的朋友，称为竹马也不为过，”他这么说道，“这个事实不仅仅发生于我们在一起之前以及现在，还会一直存在于我所不确定的未来，虽然我没有说过，但朋友是我想要珍惜的人，这其中包括你。所以我愿意一字一句掰扯开给你说清楚，我希望你明白在或短暂或长久的解除关系中，无论这段关系是否会接续，我不想失去一个朋友。”  
“我知道这是个任性的请求，但我想要你同意。”  
“但你也要知道，‘朋友’是我宽容和耐心的前提。”  
白尧的泪水冲到头脑里，眼眶发热，鼻头发酸，却死活落不下来，他的悲伤与异样的甜蜜在心脏里搅和成一团，一边高兴于对方的坦白，一边对诚实中的内容而哀伤着，他试图忍耐力达不到目的又想写干脆哭出来，这样反而就忍下来了。  
他平复了一会儿呼吸，才有些坚决地对于岚说，他答应他。  
承诺太重了，让人痛心，却也只有一个人痛心。

13.  
在不让白尧知道的情况下，于岚举办了一场看上去与平常相差无几的party。  
实际上的确也只是一个很平常的party，只不过时间上有些特别而已。  
他准备在这次交谊会之后和白尧分手，然后开始和选定的联姻对象交往。  
这个时间点他自认为选得还挺好的，因为白尧和同样是他青梅的应以雯，应家的二小姐已经跨过个人交流，由家族来进行下一步接触了。虽然阿雯本身并不觉得着急，但白家和应家最近要准备推出个挺大的合作案，方案的时间安排必然会大幅影响这个婚姻。  
至于他自己……其实时间也差不多到了。  
顾松刚和他去见了家长，他们同时还聊了些关于未来的话题，顾小姐姐一直坚持自己是个丁克，撇去主流观点，他自己还蛮喜欢这点的，但对于小姑娘私下执意强调自己还是个无性恋这回事，于岚笑而不语。  
他之所以选择顾松，一方面是因为她还保有的天真，此外还有她的诚信。在这个世界上，很多人都已经不认为言语是具有约束力的工具，谎言蔓延着，而真实寻求着更多的庇护。顾松的思想还不够成熟，但经过相处，她让于岚愿意去信任她的言语是真实的，女孩子有这样的特点其实是很辛苦的，如果不是怀着特有的标准去挑选联姻对象，他会更希望女性在保持原则的前提下，都拥有一些自己的小狡黠。  
因此他和顾松签下了一份协议，这份协议是没有法律效力的，但是在双方当事人之间产生了道德的效力，如果这段婚姻中出现了某个重大因素，顾松可以用自己的意愿觉得是否妥协，她没必要委曲求全、强颜欢笑，不必如普通联姻一样为了经济利益维持无法忍受的婚姻，因为于岚有着不容小觑的个人经济实力，对于被他拐进婚姻的小女人，他无法爱她，但给她一个无忧的庇护。  
很多人曾在他面前标榜自己的不同，试图把“朋友”和“暧昧”分隔得彻底，一部分人成功了，却并非因为他们着实意志坚定。于岚和白尧的魅力正是不同在这种地方，白尧站在那里，就有人走上去对他表达怜惜，而于岚交友甚广，其中能成为恋人的概率一期一会，某一个人合了他的眼缘，他就把能进二院的们打开，明明三院这个内院还锁得好好的，可与只停留在一院里的过客有了对比，每一个仍是客人的客人都开始渐渐陷入自己虚拟幻想出的爱与温暖中，不可自拔。  
这不得不说是一个本人并无意识的陷阱。

14.  
应以雯和纪写七相识在恰到好处的十八岁。  
刚进学生会就文书上手的大集团二小姐和做事有点随性却并不迷糊的普通艺术系女孩，既不是同专业也不是同寝室，只是习惯了在同一个自习室的对角线位置有另一个人的身影，仅此而已的二十八天，借由一本亲眼看着被对方借走的小杂书，纪写七敲了敲应以雯的桌子，用一杯奶茶为引子，一点点从她的眼中走进她的心里。  
她们比很多相类似的情侣都要疯狂，亲昵与暧昧中长久地透露出淡淡的悲哀，不够开明的一、隐藏问题的二、追求前程的三，很多时候双方都因为自己不够恋爱脑而苦恼着，而一个个可能导致分离的理由形成栅栏围成圆圈，阻隔看似触手可及的幸福。  
纪写七的母亲首先发现了苗头，身为幼师的母亲和职业是公职人员的父亲因此商量不合还吵了一架，在把商量后的结果告诉女儿之前，应家的电话打了过来。  
应家的家主是个生意人。  
这不是个贬义词，但很多时候可以被这样使用，比如现在。  
有出色的大儿子珠玉在前，同样不出差错的二女儿就显得无足轻重，但应家主也不打算就这样放飞这只小鸟，她可以不做个完美花瓶，甚至外遇和滥交都无所谓，只是婚姻本身……  
和应家主的一通电话气得纪家夫妻差点亲身上阵手撕CP，要不是乖女儿把女朋友带回家正式介绍，老纪头连脸色都很难保持住。  
恋人父亲提出的问题直白又尖锐，但应以雯从来没有想去用什么借口应付过这条路，她知道她和纪写七都一样，因看不到的未来而时常心生颓败，虽然如此，却不代表她们认定了当前紧牵的双手总有一天会分开，相反，正因为走下去的念头太过强烈，内心才会为了阻碍无法移除而感到焦躁。  
她们中还没有人想分手。  
老纪头叹了口气：“就算再怎么不介意，你实在要让我同意写七的对象以后会是别人的老婆，这也太……”  
别说他了，在场谁都没法回答这个难题。  
真的要说的话，在这段关系里，婚姻是个多余的东西，因为求不得，所以它干脆地不出现就是最好的了，让两个人的身份保持在爱则依偎，爱消则别离的程度。  
“爸，”纪写七看着失落的恋人，只能握住她的手小小地安慰她，“我不知道以后会怎样，但现在我没办法和雯雯分开。”  
“小七……”纪妈妈叹了口气，欲言又止。  
大家都是成年人，老实说，谁也不比谁对感情了解得刻骨铭心，只知道每一道烟花在消逝前，都有它璀璨的瞬间。  
只怪此事情意正浓，说不得别离，无处愿割舍。  
纪爸爸张了张嘴，生怕像电视剧里那样，自己越是阻止，这两小孩就越是下了决心，反而把女儿推下了悬崖：“写七啊……你得给爸下一个保证。”  
“……您先说。”  
“如果……你们其中任何一个人忘记了现在这种感觉，另一个人却放不开手，至少写七你，要做更冷静的那一个，”他拍拍女儿的头，语重心长，“爸爸是相信的，只要我们写七冷静下来，做什么决定都是最适合自己的。”  
“嗯……好。”纪写七从哪一双眼睛都看不见冷静的自己，她们正在被爱情冲昏头脑，身边所见之人又没一个狠得下心的，但她还是应下了。  
因为在娇小文静的女孩子和强势执着的大小姐里，其实前者才是感情的主导。

15.  
纪写七见到白尧的第一面，就忍不住对对方起了怜爱之心，多看他几眼，她差点就沦陷了进去，如果应以雯没有拉住她，对她摇摇头的话。  
“我这个小竹马的话，就……第一次见他的时候会有点难熬，我也不太能说清楚，反正你见了就知道了。”  
作为应以雯的“秘书”，纪写七要陪她去她第一次的正式相亲，事实上从接到消息起，她就发现应以雯似乎松了一口气，恍然大悟里还带了些懊恼的神情，仿佛“相亲”这个令她避之不及的蠢事突然就柳暗花明了一般。  
“也是爱，他也到了这个年龄了，最近家里也有提过他家，不过，嗯……”她亮闪闪的眼神对准了纪写七，“去看看吧，我感觉他是最合适的那个了。”  
被评价为“最合适”的大龄青年白尧今天穿得倒还挺正式，只是一看就觉得他还是个要人保护的小孩，不情愿的、无奈的、迷茫的、找不到糖果又丢了钥匙的小可怜，情绪的低落似乎影响到了他身边的气场，要不是他们很快进了包间，应以雯想，追上来要联系的小女孩怕是一群一群的。  
包括她的女朋友！  
她黑着脸拉回神情恍惚的纪写七，委屈地亲亲她的脸颊。  
冷静下来的纪写七抱歉地回亲了亲她，然后才正式观察起刚才整个人都如同生在迷雾中的青年，他很端正，仔细看长相也不是可爱型的，在第一眼的诱惑过去后，那种忍不住让人发出怜爱的气场虽然还在，但已经从4D电影的观感下降到动态图片的程度，不再足以摄人心魄了。  
而且再细品，他似乎还少了点什么。  
应以雯那里已经和白尧开始谈结婚话题了，诚然聊的像是两家人的婚后生活，各自居住在哪里，什么时候聚一次，互相拜访家族要提前几天通知，花边新闻如果有的话该怎么处理；总而言之就是表面归表面，朋友是朋友，双方凑一个名分，名下的，应以雯和纪写七一对是一对，白尧和……  
纪写七后知后觉地反应过来究竟是哪里不对了。  
如果把她和应以雯加起来，比作一颗糖葫芦球的话，白尧就是一层糖壳，缺少他的山楂，是看似完整的甜美，没有核心的脆弱。  
他一定有他所爱恋的人，但在这样算是重要的场合，对方却不在他的身边。  
少女纪妈妈觉得自己心都要碎了。  
“岚哥那边也快了吗？”应以雯问。  
“……我不太清楚，”白尧微微皱眉，“不过他没告诉我也很正常，他肯定处理得比我好，我把自己这边整理清楚，不给他添乱就好了。”  
应以雯点头：“是这个道理。”她按铃叫服务员来结账，“那过两天一起去你家见下白叔他们，回见。”  
纪写七跟着她站起来，她们走出包间的时候，白尧正在喝最后一口果汁，察觉到她的注视，他微微对她展露一个笑容，纯粹得有点不谙世事。  
他要是去了娱乐圈，肯定会姐姐妈妈奶奶粉漫天飞的。  
比如她，比如应以雯。

16.  
于岚和白尧领结婚证的时间差不多，但婚礼的举行隔了将近两个月，主要原因在于岚，他很尊重小姑娘的想法，并且会主动为她考虑，他们这群咸鱼老哥姐不谈，普通适龄男女对于婚姻与仪式多少是怀有憧憬的，太明确就告诉顾松“你不过是交易的一部分”，又或者完全不让她有这种想法，都会影响到她的以后。  
圈里的表面夫妻很多，其中有相当一部分在刚结婚时会把自己的性格收敛一点，表现得仿佛“浪子回头”一般，也确实因此，契约相对方——多是女性——会开始认为自己获得了至少是可以交付信任的搭档，她们陷进这样甜蜜的假象里，等到已知的真相冒出来时，虽然看上去是没受什么打击的样子，内里的创伤却会不定期作痛起来。  
不靠谱的渣男合作方养出了鲜活的渣女大小姐，近年来飙升的局势看得于岚不自觉就注意起自己的表现。  
尊重，但不能轻浮；照顾，但不上升到暧昧。  
不仅仅是像对待小妹妹那样对待顾松，而且要尽量维持一种长辈感，用流传久矣的伦理感官阻止小姑娘不该有的春心萌动，要是这样也不行……于岚无奈地看向办公桌右数最下方那个抽屉，签好的合同和准备好的合同，都放在里面了。  
话说回白尧一方，实质三人的婚礼加蜜月，说实话愉快得超出了想象，女孩子们拖着不愿出门的弱弱宅男来了个北欧列国一日游，慢火车、落雪与无叶之花碰触着问好的时刻，女孩子们在陌生人的祝福下亲吻在一起，白尧嘛，他有点小晕车，在靠窗的角落里裹着层层叠叠的围巾和披风睡得正好，撑着脸颊的手边，车窗因为他的温度和呼吸结了浅浅一层白霜，模糊了一整片的风景，就好像他自己一样，沉静地用时光冲泡出自己的空间。  
纪写七拦住了想把人叫醒的应以雯：“别闹他了，昨晚估计憋得不轻。”  
分手后就闷闷不乐的青年还是无法抗拒时间，他以为自己的悲伤能一直被掩盖在表情下，但或许是昨晚极寒中的极光太过绚丽，纪写七和应以雯两个人都劝不住突然悲从中来一心要给自己灌酒的白尧。  
“能发泄出来就很好了。”纪写七隔着手套碰碰他紧握成拳的手，“我爸说，失恋就怕什么都不做结果生生把自己憋成内伤的那种。”  
应以雯的警惕感一下就上来了：“失恋？你爸说？”  
纪写七点点她皱起来的鼻头：“没错，他就是在说我们两个，说起来……我还真没失恋过，倒是应小姐你，听说都好几任啦？”  
“合作对象不算啦，”应以雯拉下她的手，十指相扣，“但暗恋有过一个，高中的时候……觉得什么都不管的那种人很让人羡慕，然后就……不过我没行动过就是了。”  
“等等？我们高中那时候什么都不在乎的不大多数都是那什么，非主流？”  
“……咳，我困了。”应小姐心虚地闭上眼睛，纪小姐于是也不再追问下去，她有节奏地拍着对方的手，渐渐地自己也感觉到了睡意，视野一点点暗淡下去。  
还有十四个小时才到目的地。她这样想着，安心倚靠在恋人的肩膀上。

17.  
顾松坚持了整整三年，从二十二岁的初出茅庐到二十五岁，她已经成为家族公司里一位颇有名气的美人总监。  
于岚从抽屉文件夹里拿出几年前就拟好的合同时，想到现在精致又有点三无的顾松，笑容中除了无奈，还带了些欣慰。  
不枉他减少了泡吧时间，专门辅导小女孩子如何更加融入社会。  
顾松安静地坐在客厅里吃点心，因为今天的事情只是私事，她也穿得随便了点，正好是在那种适合一边追剧一边吃零食的打扮。  
她拿过于岚递给她的文件，首先注意到的就是标注的三年前的日期，然后才是利益说明的一系列条款，每一条都很过分，过分到看了之后就知道是不需要再谈判下去的宽松地步。  
“岚哥你想得也有点太早了吧，没结婚就先考虑好离婚后要给我什么……”  
“我总不能困着一只想飞的鸟儿太久，”于岚轻微地勾动唇角，“而且除了这些，我也给不了你其他的。”  
“哇你超残忍的。”顾松用玩笑话回避了她想质问他的所有。  
为什么对她这么温柔？为什么牵着她的手一步步把她和世界联系在一起？为什么渐渐就成为吸引她的那个人？为什么……  
芳心纵火犯别说是没有越轨了，他连轨道都没有跨上去，只不过简单站在站台上，就让整辆列车都舍不得驶离。  
“真不能让我再坚持下去了吗？”顾松不死心地问道。  
于岚摇摇手指：“从我拿合同出来你就不该想这个问题了，松松，”他叫她的时候就像是在呼唤养了好久的猫咪一样，“你该想想自己的幸福了。”  
“幸福……？”和交易安全不相关的词语让顾松迷茫起来。  
“你比你想象中拥有的还要多，我想，”于岚垂下眉眼，“美貌、智慧、财富、青春，你比很多人都更有优势，甚至连你这一次婚姻的经历，都代表着你已经获得摆脱家族束缚去追逐情感的自由了。”  
“你可以去喜欢上和曾经的你一样倔强的、有点冲劲的男孩子，也可能你累了，需要一个考虑周全，能把你照顾的很好的成熟人士，又或者会有那么一天，有人会给你冲一杯糖过了头的花茶，搂着你一起沐浴清晨的太阳。你有很多选择。”  
“离开我之后，未来会给予你冠冕。”  
“岚哥……”顾松沉默了很久，最后长舒了一口气，拿起笔，毫无颤抖地在合同上签了自己的名字，“我又没说过，在诱导我这种事上，你真的是一把好手。”  
于岚拍拍她扎得松垮垮的丸子头：“那你该庆幸，我没把你诱拐到当个渣女大波浪的道路上不是？”  
“是是是对对对你好棒的。”顾松装模作样地对他作揖，“我说，等等吃饭去？”  
于岚看着她的眼睛，明亮、温和，而且坚决又清楚。  
“行，你订去吧。”

18.  
白尧今天喝了两杯酒，不至于醉，但很适合敞开来对话。  
他慢吞吞散步到天台找于岚，看到人后招呼还没出口，就先打了个嗝。  
于岚无声地看了过来。  
白尧傻兮兮地对他笑了回去：“岚哥！”  
快三十的人了，看着比他十六岁的时候还要幼稚。于岚想到他家里那两个老妈子情侣，忍不住叹了口气：“怎么了，这么早就逃出来玩？”  
“就……里面空气闷嘛，待着不舒服。”白尧扯了扯绑得乱七八糟的领带，眼神飘忽，“那个……今天想做吗？”  
于岚漫不经心地抿着自己杯子里的酒，直到它见底：“也不是不可以。不过阿尧，你认得清楚我们现在的关系吗？”  
“是炮友不对吗？”白尧的回答快得不带迟疑。  
他在这几年里最大的进步，大概就是在努力认清自己，一段时间里他试图避开白尧，这当然是没用的，后来他又悄咪咪当了一阵的stalker，搞得家里的小情侣查了一堆资料还约了个医生给他做了几次分析，然后突然有一天，他就有点像是顿悟了，知道在怎样的时间怎样的情绪下去找于岚他会不拒绝，甚至从二十多年的懒散生活里走了出来，虽说还是没干什么正经事，但小小的咖啡店也被经营得有滋有味的。  
他还是那个可以为了感情放弃一切的人，也还是那个努力拒绝想更进一步的女孩子的显性万人迷，只不过他拥有的一切越来越多，无论是人，还是生活。  
这就是时间自然的教育成果。  
“我其实挺高兴你愿意主动在我身边充当这个角色，”于岚说，“我们都过了青春期那种随时可以欲望上头的年纪了，和顾松的那段时间里我又素了三年，要说像以前那样……风流的话，我可能更会选择养老。”  
白尧尽量让自己显得淡定：“那我们要结束吗？”  
“倒也不必。”于岚靠到栏杆上，星空很美，天狼星亮得像是个人造的空中灯塔，“我还愿意和你保持关系，你知道这不是因为我对你产生了爱恋之类的情感，而我也知道这不是因为欲望的本能。”  
“我们之间可以很复杂，不是兄弟，不上恋人，不可能到伴侣，不限于炮友。”  
“但也可以很简单，人与人之间存在一种联系，你说不上来具体是什么，但A和B放在你面前时，提到其中一方，你总会想到另外一方，比如春天和风，比如圣诞和雪，比如偶像和粉丝，比如圣人和信徒，”他转过头，瞳孔里携带着万千明暗的星光，“还比如什么呢？”  
白尧的眼中于是也渐渐染上了光芒，那是唐皇追逐的梦，是猿猴所捞的月，是飞蛾扑进的火：“还比如……你和我。”  
“对。我和你。”


End file.
